Notre enfance ruiné par le Patron
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: Les chansons de notre enfance sont reprises et chantés par le Patron
1. Chapter 1 : Alouette

_Voici ce que donne un délire sur Skype avec des amis de , je publie ce truc parce que j'ai le Syndrome de la Page Blanche. Pour celle qui n'aurait pas compris on a repris les chansons de notre enfance en les adaptant aux paroles du Patron. A écouter avec la chanson d'Alain le lait En tout cas merci aux filles de m'avoir donné cette idée. Enjoy mes belettes_

Parodie d'alouette :

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Je te baiserais les fesses, je te baiserais les fesses

Et les fesses, et les fesses.

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Je te bâillonnerais la tête

Je te bâillonnerais la tête

Et la tête, et la tête

Et les fesses, et les fesses

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Et j'te l'enfoncerais dans le cou

Et j'te l'enfoncerais dans le cou

Et le cou, et le cou

Et la tête, et la tête

Et les fesses, et les fesses

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Et je te prendrais la chatte

Et je te prendrais la chatte

Et la chatte, et la chatte

Et le cou, et le cou

Et la tête, et la tête

Et les fesses, et les fesses

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Et je te bifflerais la face

Et je te bifflerais la face

Et la face, et la face

Et la chatte, et la chatte

Et le cou, et le cou

Et la tête, et la tête

Et les fesses, et les fesses

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Et je te tirerais les poils, et je te tirerais les poils

Et les poils, et les poils

Et la face, et la face

Et la chatte, et la chatte

Et le cou, et le cou

Et la tête, et la tête

Et les fesses, et les fesses

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais.

Juliette, gentille Juliette

Juliette je te baiserais

Et tu me suceras la queue

Et tu me suceras la queue

Et les poils, et les poils

Et la face, et la face

Et la chatte, et la chatte

Et le cou, et le cou

Et la tête, et la tête

Et les fesses, et les fesses

Juliette, Juliette, Juuuu

_Voilà, alors oui je sais, c'est horrible et ça ne rime pas mais c'est pour le délire, donc voilà au revoir mes belettes. Reviews *^*_


	2. Chapter 2 : une souris verte

_BONJOOOOOOOOOUR ! C'que ça donne quand on se fait chier en SVT. Oui ça fait longtemps je sais, mais je titillais votre impatience de mes doigts, je vous torturais avec amour. BREF ! Nan sans blague je galère sur mes deux autres fictions, d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de votre avis sur l'une d'elle, mais bref. ET OUI DEPO JE COMPTE REPRENDRE MA FICTION PROMIS ! Bonne lecture (bien que se soit très court, mais c'est mieux que rien) _

Une petite fille

Qui courait en ville

Je l'attrape au coin d'la rue

Je la plaque contre un mur

Je la mets toute nue

J'la tremperais dans le sperme

J'la tremperais dans la merde

Et je l'enculerais à sec 

_Donc voilà c'était trèèèèèèèèèès court et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai des problèmes donc voilà…. Je voulais également vous parler pour celles et ceux (parce qu'il y en a) qui connaissent « la mort ne frappe pas qu'une fois » je galère sur le chapitre censé parler de Capsule (PAS TAPER) et je voudrais savoir si vous le vouliez quand même, ou si je peux l'éclipser. Voilà merci de votre écoute_


	3. Chapter 3 : libérée délivrée

_Hey oui c'est moi et non je ne suis pas morte (vous pouvez dire que vous auriez aimé, personne l'aime) HUM ! Bref, non je ne suis pas morte, je vous fais une fois de plus patienter avec ces petites chansons détournées que l'autre perverse écrit…Donc je me désolidarise complètement de ce qui va suivre. Nan plus sérieusement, _Livrés à nous-mêmes_ avance, le prochain chapitre est écrit sur papier et le début du chapitre suivant aussi. Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir publier plus souvent (c'est pas comme si t'avais des fans non plus hein) mais avec mes études….Bah pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, on connait tous… Donc en espérant que ça vous plaise et que ça détruise votre enfance à jamais_

J'arrive dans la chambre elle est déjà là

Le cul relevé, tête baissée

Elle est comme je les aime

Bien soumise et rembourrée

Je m'approche d'elle, la queue levée, putain j'vais bien la dressée

Elle est trop chauffée, j'vais bien m'éclater

J'm'avance vers elle, j'lui masse les fesses

J'lui mets un doigt, ça s'fera pas dans la tendresse

Pas de blabla, pas de chichi

J'veux aucun cri

En levrette, en levrette

C'est la position que j'préfère

En levrette, en levrette

Oui j'les aime le cul en l'air

J'vais laisser  
Vos virginités s'envoler

Perdu dans le bordel

Vos cris sont pour moi une mélodie tant aimé

Quand on prend bien méchamment  
Tout semble merveilleux  
Faire ça tendrement, doucement  
Ne font pas partis des coups d'ma queue

J'vais tester tout ce que j'sais faire  
Tout ce qu'il y a de plus pervers  
Les pleurs, les larmes  
J'les veux comme ça  
Comme ça

En levrette, en levrette

C'est la position que j'préfère

En levrette, en levrette

Oui j'les aime le cul en l'air

J'vais laisser  
Vos virginités s'envoler

Perdu dans le bordel

Mes coups de reins sont brutaux et vous adorez ça  
Vous êtes de bonnes chiennes obéissant bien à papa  
Et vous espérez me donner un bon orgasme  
Ne vous réjouissez pas trop  
Personne n'y arrivera 

En levrette, en levrette

C'est la position que j'préfère

En levrette, en levrette

Oui j'les aime le cul en l'air

J'ai laisser  
Vos virginités s'envoler

Perdu dans le bordel

Vos cris sont pour moi une mélodie tant aimé

_Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé et bah j'vous dis à la prochaine fois. Ah non une dernière chose, le pain des auteurs siouplait, c'est pour la bonne cause… Bon ok y a aucune bonne cause derrière tout ça, juste la joie de lire une review mais vous faites comme vous voulez *cette bouille de chien battu kawaii va te faire fondre et me donner ce que je veux* aller à plus les gens  
Ciao_


	4. Chapter 4 :pokémon

_Hey hey hey ! Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^ oui je sais, je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment (ok, carrément pas en fait) mais bon… Le prochain chapitre de _livrés à nous-même_ s'écrit doucement, disons que dès que je peux, je travaille dessus mais il est long T.T J'espère pouvoir vous l'offrir bientôt ^^ A présent, laissez-moi vous conter une histoire..  
Il était une fois, la plus belle et la plus intelligente des jeunes filles (-arrête de mytho. –ok -_-'') Donc bref, un jour que j'étais en cours en train de m'embêter, monsieur Patron est venu me rendre une visite. Et que donne l'accouplement du patron et du générique incontournable de Pokémon ? Ca donne ceci. Bonne lecture ^^ Ah et bonne destruction d'enfance aussi_

Un jour je serais le meilleur violeur,  
J'les défoncerais sans répit !  
Je ferais pour être le meilleur,  
Et les laisser sans vie !

Je parcourais toutes les ruelles,  
Partant avec bonheur !  
Les petites vierges et leurs belles fesses,  
Elles vont tomber dans mon leurre !

Les vierges !  
Violons-les !  
C'est notre but !  
Elles ne se douteront de rien !  
Les vierges !  
Non je ne suis pas un chien !  
Mais elles finiront avec des liens !

Les vierges !  
Violons-les toutes !  
Même les mineurs !  
J'aime les voir toutes en pleurs !  
Elles me tendent les menottes !

Les non-vierges !  
Elles sont consentantes !  
Elles sont consentantes !  
Les non-vierges !

_Voilà… Maintenant j'attends que des gens viennent sonner à ma porte pour me massacrer… Me frappez pas SVP c'était pour le travail ! é^è Bref ! Je vais vous laisser vous brûler les yeux pour ce que vous avez-vous et vous souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde ^^  
Ah si, petite nouveauté pour ceux ou celle que ça intéresse ^^ Si vous voulez me poser des questions, n'importe lesquelles que ce soit sur les chapitres ou n'importe quoi d'autre, vous faites ce que vous voulez, envoyez-les moi soit par review, soit en pv ou pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur , à cette adresse : cookieinnocente  
Voilà ^^ pleins de bisous et de chats pour vous les gens ^^  
(au passage, merci à Mita machin-chose, bref merci à mon cookie pour m'avoir donner l'idée de cette chanson en la chantant (tu pourras me tuer plus tard pour ça :* ))_


End file.
